


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Causal Wednesday

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [32]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt: Causal</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Causal Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt: Causal


End file.
